Separated Once Again
by Lady Vulpe12
Summary: Sirius is willing to help the Order of The Phoenix and protect Harry, but what he doesn't expect is to help someone he'd thought he'd never see again
1. The Escape

Separated Once Again  
  
Chapter 1 - The Escape  
  
Harry walked down into the kitchen and noticed all the different wizards in his kitchen. He did notice a couple. " Professor Lupin? Mad Eye Moody?"  
  
Lupin turned around and smiled. " Hello, Harry."  
  
Mad Eye Moody grumbled. " No time to waste. Potter, go upstairs and get your things packed. Tonks, go with him. It won't be long now before they send the first signal. Hurry, before those blasted muggles get back!"  
  
Harry turned to the woman with the bright pink hair and led her to his room. He brought out his trunk and started to put things in there. " What's your name?"  
  
Tonks smiled. " Tonks, but I go by my surname. My fool of a mother called me Nymphadora. Plus, I'm a Metamorphmagus. Stop, Harry, stop! It's so much quicker just by doing this." She waved her wand over his things and they piled into the trunk. She pointed her wand at the trunk and shouted "Locomoter Trunk."  
  
Harry watched in amazement as his trunk floated and followed Tonks down the stairs.  
  
" About time you two got down here. Now, get your brooms, and we'll get out of this place. The signals will go off soon." Moody grumbled to all of them.  
  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt and faced Lupin. " Where are we going? Why are we traveling by brooms and what signals?"  
  
Lupin sighed and decided to answer them all. " Harry, we're going to a safer place to put you in. Ever since those dementors showed up, we've had to take precautions. We can't travel by Floo powder so we have to go by broom. Quick, get outside."  
  
All of the wizards and witches filed outside and they formed a circle around Harry. Tonks was in front of him and Lupin was behind him. Once the signals were shown, they kicked off the ground and traveled in the sky. After following Moody's directions and getting his hands numb, they landed at their destination.  
  
" Here, take this and remember it." Moody said as he thrust a small piece of parchment in Harry's hands.  
  
Number 12, Grimauld Place, London is the location of the headquarters for Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
Moody took care of the street lights as soon as Harry began to read the paper. Soon, a large house came into view and they all walked to the door. Lupin tapped his wand on the door once and the sound of locks being opened greeted them.  
  
Harry was thrust inside and enveloped by the hug of Molly Weasley.  
  
" Oh Harry, it's good to see you again! Quick, get upstairs, and Ron and Hermione will tell you everything. I'll get supper started right away." she urged as she gently pushed Harry upstairs.  
  
He was soon greeted by his friends and Ron took him to his room. They settled in there with Hermione until they heard a loud CRACK!  
  
" Hello, Harry. Wondered when you'd get here." Fred grinned.  
  
" Quiet! I think I'm getting something." George scolded.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and gave him a confused look.  
  
" They made Extendable Ears for eaves dropping. We've been trying to learn something while we've been here. Mum's put us through torture by making us clean all these rooms. It has been pretty fun, though."  
  
" Wait, you guys have been here all the time? While I was slaving away at my aunt's house? I had to lay in the flower bed to hear news of Voldemort! Do you know how much information I wanted to know and not even you two would tell me! My two best friends. I'd gotten the Daily Prophet every day, but no such news of anything suspicious and then I received letters from you saying you can't say much!" Harry fumed at them both.  
  
Hermione was on the verge of tears and the color from Ron's face had faded.  
  
A knock was heard at the door and a young woman came in. She had ebony hair that reached to the small of her back. She had deep blue sea eyes and a fair complexion. She was fairly tall and very attractive. She wore a deep violet robe and had her hair in a braid.  
  
" Harry, I can hear you all the way down the hall! Just what in the world has got you worked up?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked down. " I'm sorry, Ella, but no one has been telling me anything lately. When did you get here?"  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks and George and Fred had left the room again to see if they could find some sort of information.  
  
" A couple of minutes ago. Would you mind introducing me to your friends?" she asked.  
  
" Oh, right, sorry. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're my two best friends. By the way, are you in the Order?" he asked.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you both. Ron, you look exactly like your brothers and Hermione, you're very intelligent from what I've heard. Hopefully, if the Ministry gets their idiotic heads together, you could work there. I don't know why Fudge keeps denying that Voldemort is back."  
  
The two friends winced at his name. Finally, Hermione piped up. "I'm sorry, but you work for the Ministry and how do you know Harry? He's never mentioned you?"  
  
Ella glanced at Harry and raised an eyebrow. " Well, Hermione, it's like this you see. I'm a higher department than Fudge is, but he doesn't know it. If he causes any harm in any sort of way in the magical world, he'll be dismissed, and I'll take over. I know Harry because he is my godson. Why he hasn't mentioned me is probably because I told him he couldn't until the time is right."  
  
Ron looked at the godmother. " You're pretty young to be his godmother. Does Sirius know about you guys meeting? How long have you guys known each other?"  
  
" My, so many questions. Well, I can tell you I'm as old as Voldemort, but I was born with a power to change my age in case of any danger that I might run into. Right now, I'm as old as Sirius. No, Sirius doesn't know of my meeting Harry and Harry and I've known each other for about 2 years. I met him the summer after 3rd year."  
  
" Wow, Harry, you've got both of your godparents now. Maybe Dumbledore will let you stay with them instead of them gits, the Dursleys." Ron replied.  
  
Ella shook her head and smiled sadly. " I'm afraid that's not possible, Ron. My uncle has his reasons for not letting Harry come home with me for the summer. Harry, don't ask me. You know, my uncle will tell you in time."  
  
Harry hung his head.  
  
Ron had a shocked look on his face as he gazed into Ella's deep blue sea eyes. " You're related to Dumbledore? Headmaster of Hogwarts?"  
  
She smiled. " Yes, Ron, I am."  
  
Soon they all heard screaming from the portraits and a masculine voice telling a particular picture to shut up. They all headed down to see what was going on. Ella was behind the 3 15 year olds. They all arrived in the kitchen to see their favorite person. 


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2 - The Reunion  
  
" Hello, Harry. Don't mind the old hag. I've just shut her up." his godfather panted as he moved his dark black hair out of his face.  
  
Ella moved down the stairs. " Your mother, no doubt, Sirius? That woman always hated you."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened as he saw the young woman, but remained cool. " Ah, if it isn't Ella Edwards. When did you get your slimy self down into my humble home?" he sneered.  
  
Ella walked up to him. " About 15 minutes ago and may I say that it is still as lovely as it was many years ago!". She walked past until he caught her upper arm.  
  
" You are still as rude since the day we met at school!" he snarled.  
  
She moved closer to him and it looked as if she was about to kiss him. " Close your eyes, Sirius."  
  
He did and wondered what her intentions were. He soon found out by the painful sting in his cheek.  
  
" That's for leaving me at the alter! You had no idea how embarrassed I was. James and Lily had comforted me. I tried to keep everyone there, but you never showed up." she snarled.  
  
" I had more things on my mind than getting married." he spat.  
  
" So you didn't love me, then? You only wanted to get married so you could be like your best friend. Just like in school right? All the girls admired you, Sirius, except Lily and I. We knew what you boys would act like. Now, Molly, let me help you with dinner." Ella replied as she wrenched her arms free.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sent to get some plates for dinner while Ella helped cook with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Sit down, Harry. You've met her, already, didn't you?" Sirius asked as he sat down.  
  
" Um, yeah, after the summer of 3rd year. Why? Are you two in some fight?" Harry asked.  
  
" Actually, Harry, this thing that you call a godfather used to be my fiancé. I thought we had fallen in love, but apparently not. Isn't that right, Sirius?" Ella said as she placed a plate in front of him.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Ella. " No, I had other things to do and I had forgotten about it. I also had butterflies."  
  
" Then, explain this, why didn't you tell me the next day or even try to call?" she asked as she placed more plates down.  
  
" Ella! Is that you?" Lupin's voice called.  
  
" Ah, Remus, it's been ages. Give me a hug. I've missed you so much." Ella smiled as Lupin swung her around in his arms. She stood back to take a good look at him. " You haven't changed a bit. You're still that boy I remember from school and part of that trouble making gang."  
  
" We weren't trouble makes, Ella, we were entertainers." Lupin said with a grin.  
  
" Oh, entertainers. So that's what you guys were." she replied.  
  
" About time, you caught that on, Edwards." Sirius cut in.  
  
She put a hand on her hip and peered down at Sirius. " You know, Black, I can make sure you don't eat, but I can make sure you do get some lovely bones to chew on for supper tonight."  
  
He made a face at her and saw the floating bread and knife zooming their way. " Harry, jump!"  
  
The two jumped and Ella slowed down the objects with a flick of her wand.  
  
" Really, Black, I'd thought you would know how to stop those things."  
  
" Why can't you go back to where you came from? Surely, the Order will call you if they need you." Sirius fumed and stood up to face her.  
  
She could see the anger she caused and she stopped. " Molly, I'll be right back. Start dinner without me. I might be a while." she told Mrs. Weasley. She turned on her heel and went up the stairs to the room where Buckbeak stayed. She bowed low and Buckbeak bowed in return. She strode over to the griffin and petted his beak. "You know, Buckbeak, I really wish I could go back home, but now that Voldemort's back. I don't have a chance. Not only is he after Harry, but he's after me, as well. I really want to leave. Sirius is right, after all." she said to the griffin sadly.  
  
Sirius had followed Ella to the room and heard everything, thanks to the Extendable Ears. What did Voldemort want with her? Did she really want to leave his home? Did he really want her to leave? Did he still love her and did she still love him?  
  
He could hear soft sobs and decided to leave her alone for now. He didn't really mean that he wanted her to go. He had missed her so much and he couldn't believe that she would be staying at his home.  
  
" Sirius!" Lupin called from the stairs.  
  
Sirius looked at the door one last time, put his hand on it, and left.   
  
Little did he know that Ella saw him leave as she opened the door a little bit. She left Buckbeak and went to eat after everyone else had. She couldn't understand why he would follow her. " Maybe," she thought, "Maybe they still had another chance this time. Maybe this time, they wouldn't screw it up so badly and this time, Ella wouldn't make the same mistake." 


End file.
